Anti-roll bar tubes for anti-roll bars are used in automotive technology to reduce the tilting of the vehicle body in bends and to influence the self-steering effect, for example to reduce oversteer. As a result, in the case of loading on one side, for example when driving over obstacles on one side or when driving around bends, a spring of a wheel suspension system can be stiffened, in order to counteract rolling of the motor vehicle. To this end, the anti-roll bar tube is configured as a torsion beam which is mounted in the motor vehicle transversely with respect to the driving direction and acts on the wheel suspension systems via in each case one lever. If, for example, the motor vehicle tilts to the side when driving around bends as a consequence of centrifugal forces which act, the wheel on the inside of the bend is compressed to a more pronounced extent than the outer wheel. As a result, the anti-roll bar tube of the anti-roll bar is twisted elastically and, by way of its spring force against torsion, counteracts tilting to the side.
DE 39 10 641 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, has disclosed a torsion beam which is produced from a fiber-reinforced plastic as anti-roll bar tube of an anti-roll bar for a motor vehicle, the fiber-reinforced plastic of the torsion beam being provided in thickened state with a greater diameter in the region of bearing points.
There is a constant requirement to configure anti-roll bars for driving stability of a motor vehicle to be lightweight and durable.